1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mobile robot, more particularly to a robot which is capable of moving on various types of terrain.
2. Description of the related art
It has been recognized that utilization of mobile robots in the automated carrying of weight can be very time and cost effective. Conventional mobile robots generally utilize roller wheels so as to be able to move on a planar surface. Such arrangement, however, is not suitable for moving on a muddy surface or on a rough surface such as graveled paths. Further, the mobile robots are unable to move up and down along a slope or on a stair.